The Desperate Hours
"The Desperate Hours" is the fifth episode of Season 4, and the 41st episode overall, of Continuum. Synopsis Despite sharing her agenda with her partner, Kiera pushes Carlos' patience to the limit as she pressures him for more time. Kellog faces unexpected peril. The future soldiers stage a daring raid to free their recently imprisoned leader. Plot Overview As Carlos tries to negotiate a confession from Travis, Travis threatens to expose Kiera's and her time travel secret if he's brought in front of a judge. Carlos learns from his higher ups that Piron doesn't want Travis in front of a judge either. Rather, they want Travis in their private custody. Kiera and Alec approach Kellog, as his participation is key to gaining unfettered access to the time portal machine. Kiera informs Kellog that the portal can send her into the future while Alec adds that he'll need to re-engineer the time ball in Piron's lab as a way to jam the soldiers' defenses. In too deep to back down, Kellog has no choice but to go along. While at Piron, Kiera encounters Dillon for the first time since his release from the hospital. She can't believe the shell of a person he is now, and she reminds him that there is still good inside him - and more importantly, there's still time to do the right thing. Kellog is skeptical about Kiera's plan. He questions Alec if Kiera understands that as much as she wants to return home, the "home" she knew might not even exist anymore. When Kiera catches up to the pair in the lab, the three of them outline the details of their plan: Kellog will order the Piron guards at the facility to turn on Zorin in his team. Once the soldiers are neutralized, Alec will activate the portal so Kiera can jump into the time stream. Once she's through, Kellog agrees to destroy the machine to stop the invasion before it begins. When Kiera wants to know what happens to Kellog once she's gone and the machine is destroyed, Kellog informs her that it's none of her business now that she's made her choice to save herself. Kiera calls Brad to bring him into the loop, despite Alec's distrust of him. At their meeting, Kiera pleas for Brad's help, since there's a chance the time portal could send him forward in time back to his family, too. Brad refuses to compromise the mission, so as a sign of good faith, Kiera agrees to return the time tech key. At the precinct, Carlos informs Travis he's going to be formally charged, and that Kiera is heading home. Travis is confused by her sudden change of heart, from "waking up" after Lucas' death to "falling back to sleep" with her plan to return home. Travis reminds Carlos that if he appears in court, Kiera's cover will be blown. Dillon arrives at the precinct to take Travis into custody, knowing the risk he poses to Piron if he were to appear in court. Dillon finally asks Carlos how all of this connects to Kiera, so Carlos reveals everything for Dillon - that she, Travis, Kellog and all of Liber8 came from the future. Dillon laughs it off, and in an act of rare clarity since he left the force, hands Carlos evidence that Kellog hired the hit on Escher. It's all Carlos needs to charge Kellog for conspiracy to commit murder. Alec works on modifying the Quantum Device to help send Kiera into the future. As he works, she grapples with her decision to travel home, finally confronting the doubts that she's been ignoring about whether or not her son will even exist in the future. Meanwhile, Kellog and his team watch as Alec and Kiera work in the lab, revealing that Kellog possesses a second quantum device being modified by his own team. At the facility, Zorin again asks Brad for the key; Brad replies that Keira has agreed to return it. Brad then questions the need for future Kellog to travel back to this timeline. Zorin reveals that Future Kellog himself told him that this moment in time was a turning point, and reassures Brad that the portal is a one-way device. With the device complete, the team goes for drinks. When Alec finishes his modifications on the time ball, Carlos arrives at Piron and places Kellog under arrest. Caught by surprise, a distraught Kiera pleads with Carlos, but he won't budge. Before Kellog is put into the squad car, Vasquez places a tracking device under his collar. Kellog threatens Carlos for his actions before he's taken away. Infuriated, Kiera confronts Carlos at the precinct about Kellog's arrest. They argue about the impact of each others' choices on other people's lives. Alec bursts in, asking Carlos if he intends to go after Emily. After Carlos confirms this next move, Alec desperately tries to explain that not only does he not know where Emily is, but that she was blackmailed by both Kellog and Escher. Carlos admits he can no longer look the other way for Alec, Kiera, Kellog, or Travis. Kellog is placed into a holding cell opposite Travis. Kellog offers his condolences for the deaths of Sonya and Lucas, even wondering what happened to Garza. Disgusted, Travis can hardly believe that Kellog was once a part of Liber8. Kellog then reveals that he intends to exploit and replicate the nanotechnology in Travis' body once they bring him into Piron's custody. Alec informs Carlos that because of his actions, Kiera can't return home. Carlos offers a dismissive apology as Kiera storms out of his office. She gets a call from Brad, who tells her to meet him at the park. After she leaves, Alec sees Brad enter the building through security footage. Through her CMR, Alec alerts Kiera, who tells him to inform Carlos and to get out of the building. Alec dashes back into his office while Carlos confronts Brad as he exits the elevator. Weapons drawn, Brad activates a device that shuts off the power in the building. Vasquez and Nolan, disguised as VPD officers, storm the precinct basement to break Kellog out of holding. Kiera finds a wake of dead officers in the hallway leading up to holding. Carlos orders Brad to drop his weapon just as reports come in of shots fired. Brad drops the device, but not before it emits a signal that kills all communication in the building - including between Alec and Kiera via her CMR. As Carlos heads to holding with a team of officers, the device produces a flashbang that allows Brad to tackle an officer and grab his gun. Brad begins shooting his way toward Alec - and more importantly, the key. Brad chases Alec up to the roof of the precinct. In a close-quarters firefight between Vasquez, Nolan, and Carlos' team, Vasquez tosses a grenade that narrowly misses Carlos but blocks their path to the basement. Kiera gets to holding first, where she releases Kellog. Travis persuades Kiera to release him as well. When Vasquez and Nolan finally make their way into holding, Nolan is shot by Travis, who now fights his way against Vasquez out of the building. Meanwhile, Brad corners Alec on the roof, demanding the key. He breaks Alec's hand in the process as he digs the key out of his pocket. Before Kiera can escape with Kellog, they are briefly cornered by Vasquez. Kiera and Kellog manage to escape to the roof, where they encounter Brad - who now points a gun at Alec's head. Kiera draws her own weapon up to Kellog's head. Just then, the precinct is rocked by a series of explosions - what Brad deems a "failsafe." That failsafe is actually a heavily-armored Rollins launching a one-man assault on the precinct. With devastating future tech weaponry, Carlos and his officers are no match. Brad demands the release of Kellog and the key. When Kiera asks why he's kept her and Alec alive this long, Brad replies that the portal is his ticket home, too. Vasquez runs onto the roof and aims her gun at Kiera; Brad orders her to stand down. The deadly assault on the precinct continues. As Rollins moves to kill Carlos, he's stopped by a shotgun-wielding Travis. Rollins pumps several rounds of bullets into Travis's chest, but he is unaffected thanks to his super-human strength. A helicopter arrives and Brad agrees to call off the assault once Kellog is handed over. Kellog begs for Kiera to protect him, and she vows to come back for him and find a way into that portal to be sent home. Brad assures her she can still go home, but only after the invasion. Kiera comes to the devastating realization that Brad should never have been trusted. Travis and Rollins continue to fight, but when Rollins goes to blow up the entire precinct with a grenade, Travis stops him. Carlos clears the building before the grenade detonates, killing Rollins and Travis instantly - and nearly destroying the whole precinct in the process. As Alec, Kiera, and Carlos survey the damage, Carlos learns that Kellog has escaped. Carlos can't understand why Kiera won't give up her fantasy of going back home, with most of her plan in smoking ruin around her. Broiling with vengeance for the lives lost in his department, he demands that Kiera tell her where Brad and the facility are located. Finally realizing that there's no turning back now, Kiera willingly gives up the information to Carlos. ---- :~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap. Cast and Characters Starring *Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron *Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra *Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler *Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog *Roger Cross as Travis Verta *Ryan Robbins as Brad Tonkin *Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza Credit Only *Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram Credit Only Guest Starring *Kyra Zagorsky as Vasquez *Michael Eklund as Robert Zorin *Brian Markinson as Jack Dillon Co-Starring *Aleks Paunovic as Rollins *Lisa Berry as Nolan *Catherine Lough Haggquist as Nora *Ben Ratner as Gord Solomon *Garfield Wilson as Weaver *Matt Hamilton as Kennedy the Cop *Sheldon Trosko as Police Officer *Ronin Pally as Helicopter Pilot *Mike Mitchell as Cop *Charles Jarman as Cop *Jeff Sanca as Cop *Braden Haggerty as Cop *Cameron Hilts as Cop *Shawn Orr as Cop *Ray Chan as Cop *Curtis Braconnier as Cop *Lisa Chandler as Cop *Brett Armstrong as Cop *Raymond Sammel as Cop *Randy Rafuse as Cop *Chris Ang as Cop *Dan Shea as Cell Block Cop *Justin Doran as Detective *Mike Mitchell as Detective Quotes To be Added Notes To be Added ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes